Jámas se olvida
by Yai ina
Summary: Cuando por fin se decide a conquistarla, alguien de su pasado se presenta, recordandole que las historias pasadas deben finalizarse en el pasado o estas participaran en tu futuro, y ademas, intervenir en tu camino a la cima. Fanilu, porfa, lee mi perfil.
1. Chapter 1

hey aqui un fic viejito, pero no olvidado ni terminado. Espero que les guste a quienes no lo han leido y a quienes ya lo leyeron les guste aun mas. Creo que este fue mi segundo o tercer fic, al cual le he cambiado el formato, ya que antes estaba en forma de Guion teatral y pues como que ha estas alturas ya ha evolucionado un poco mi manera de escribir, asi que si ven algo cambiado, pues es por eso... actualmente ya llevo como 40 y tantos capitulos que en esta reedicion juntare un poquito, asi que creo que no seran tantos capitulos como antes. Por lo que no recomiendo leer la primera edicion ya que esta sera mas entendible y enriquesedora ademas de que con mis faltas de ortografia y esas cosas da miedo leerla, por lo cual doy un aplauso y unos merecidos elogios a quienes la leyeron asi como la escribi a la brava la primera vez.

Ya para finalizar con esto, pues lo de siempre, Fma no me pertenece, yo solo me divierto escribiendo sobre sus personajes, todo es de la mano de la genial autora y mi sensei a distancia Hiromu Arakawa. hasta aqui no tengo advertencias de ningun tipo, asi que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

CAP. 1.- Suceso inesperado.

Todo era relativamente normal esa calida mañana en la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang, "El Alquimista de la llama", un día más de rutina. Dentro de la pequeña oficina se encontraban sus subordinados haciendo su trabajo, como era costumbre, mientras su coronel se asomaba despreocupado por la ventana, perdido en el horizonte.

Esa imagen era clásica del coronel cuando estaba flojeando y era difícil descifrar en que pensaba, incluso hasta para la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye, quien lo conocía muy bien y sabía descifrarlo, pero no en esos pequeños momentos que se tomaba para mirar al horizonte, en los cuales, cualquier suposición podría ser o no real, esas actitudes eran un misterio.

De pronto, Roy dejo su nostálgica mirada y se dispuso a leer un documento, excusa perfecta para observar de reojo a su primera oficial, esa rubia de enigmática y fría mirada, lo que le daba un aire de misteriosa seducción, la observo algunos breves minutos cuando alguien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Ya coronel, hemos trabajado mucho… ¿Por qué no nos deja salir temprano para festejar el cumpleaños de ah!!..... – observando a todos lados, hasta que vio a la mascota de la teniente. - Mmmm... de Black Hayate al bar?

-No creo que sea su cumpleaños... Teniente Havoc.

-¡Furey!!! –Agregó molesto – Es que, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima ves que fuimos al bar a festejar algo. - Dijo en tono quejumbroso, pero fue interrumpido.

-Fue hace 6 meses, cuando festejamos que llevaba un día entero sin fumar, Teniente Havoc. – Agregó Riza.

-Que por cierto nos engaño… -Continuó Breda.

-Si teniente Havoc, eso hizo. – Agregó Furey. Roy veía con flojera la discusión, hasta que decidió comentar.

-En verdad yo también necesito recreación, -dijo al fin el coronel mientras todos se sorprendían de que el estuviera atento - Vámonos y nos vemos a las nueve en el bar ¿Qué les parece?

-Pero coronel, no es buena idea, tiene compromisos mañana a primera hora.

-Estaré temprano, lo prometo, teniente Hawkeye, de hecho usted también necesita salir un poco – Dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-¿Cómo la última ves que tuve que llevarlos a su casa?

-Eso fue culpa de Breda por retarnos a tomar todo eso.

-Ahora resulta que yo, coronel…. –respondió en tono irónico.

-Creo que la teniente tiene razón esa noche los tuvimos que cargar Furey y yo. – Dijo el suboficial Flamman.

-Y el coronel me golpeo por que lo tire... – Agregó tímidamente el sargento.

-Oye, pudiste haber tenido mas cuidado.

-Vamos, cálmense, ya somos como familia esas cosas pasan.

-¡Ajam!!! Havoc tiene razón. Ya esta decidido iremos todos, si salimos ahora tendremos tiempo de ponernos ropa cómoda… Andando y a quien se le ocurra faltar, pasaremos por él a su casa... –dijo poniendo especial énfasis en esto ultimo.

-Por eso lo queremos coronel.... bueno a veces… - Havoc se levantó y tomo un cigarrillo con entusiasmo.

Dicho esto ultimo, todos se fueron muy contentos a su casa, tenían que arreglarse para salir después de una larga jornada; por su parte, mientras caminaba a su casa, Riza pensaba en esas pequeñas conversaciones que tenían entre el trabajo, en las que parecían unos niños pidiendo permiso para salir a saltar en un charco, mas aun siendo adultos, necesitaban de esos toques infantiles que les ayudaran a romper el hielo de ves en cuando.

Al llegar a su casa se dio prisa de arreglo para el encuentro con sus compañeros, aun cuando no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso, había logrado verse lo bastante bien para… esa persona especial, aun cuando él no lo notara siquiera.

_-Bueno… en realidad, no tendría por que hacerlo_. –pensó. –_**Ya casi son las nueve mejor me voy. **_

Resolvió después de consultar el reloj, era algo tarde, tendría que salir ahora o se retardaría. Se dirigió a la puerta y justo en el momento de abrirla, se encontró con él.

-¿Coronel?????

-No sabía si vendría o no, así que vine por usted.

-¡Ah! No me lo esperaba.

-Siento sorprenderla, pero… bueno ¿nos vamos? – dijo Roy le tendiéndole el brazo y al tomarlo ella, se dirigieron al bar.

-Permítame decirle que se ve muy bien hoy. - Al oír lo bien que sonaba su nombre saliendo de sus labios, ella sonrió.

-Gracias coronel, lo mismo digo de usted, se ve realmente atractivo.

-Basta de formalismos, en el trabajo está bien, pero tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, ¿Por qué no me llamas simplemente por mi nombre? Además, es nuestro tiempo libre, por lo tanto, somos civiles en este momento. Asi que olvidémonos de los rangos

-Esta bien coronel...

-Jeje… - se rió un poco… - Escucha, nadie me conoce como tú, como para que me llames coronel en todas partes, no tienes por que ser tan propia, no soy la autoridad todo el tiempo –Le decía mientras en sus adentros el pensaba: _**Siiii…**_ _**Por fin… me decidí a conquistarla.**_

-Si, creo que tienes razón, Roy.

-Así esta mejor… - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al fin al bar, donde estaban ya sus compañeros, quienes ni tardos ni perezosos, pidieron algo de tomar, aun con el tiempo que se conocían, era raras las veces que se juntaban para otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo, así que tenían que disfrutarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo después de la integración del coronel y la teniente al grupo para que como era su costumbre al encontrarse en un bar, los Tres borrachos: Havoc, Breda y Roy; se pusieron bastante mal, así que al terminar la velada, Roy quedo tendido en la mesa y los otros 2 cantando. Era realmente increíble que se llevaran tan bien los tres.

-Ya es hora de irnos ¿no sargento Furey? – Comento la rubia al mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-Si, pero Framan se fue y no se como llevarnos a estos tres… Yo puedo con Havoc y Breda, pero.....

-¿Qué sargento?

-La verdad… me da miedo el coronel, ya sabe, por lo de aquella vez.

-Esta bien entonces yo lo llevare... - dijo acercándose al hombre para iniciar de una vez.

-Pero teniente y si le pega, además no lo puede cargar.

-No se preocupe, sargento, yo lo controlo, ademas... Si se atreviera a intentar siquiera golpearme... Ya sabes. - Dijo con una mirada fria y determinada, lo que hiso entender al sargento a que se referia. (Pero Roy no seria capaz de eso)

-Pero...

-Yo puedo con él, no será tan difícil. – Dijo muy segura de si, así que se acercó al hombre de nuevo, ahora si lo llevaría a su casa.

Por lo cual, lo medio despertó y le paso su brazo a través de su cuello para levantarlo mientras los otros dos hombres, se iban cantando y tambaleándose a los lados del pobre sargento Furey.

-Coronel vamos a su casa.

-Pero si estamos muy bien aquí. – Dijo tomando la botella para servirse más whisky.

-Mañana tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender, coronel. – Decía mientras le quitaba la botella y lo encaminaba a la puerta.

Ella lo llevaba a su casa, la cual, por suerte, quedaba cerca de ahí. De hecho, por eso le sorprendió tanto que fuera por ella, ya que debió desviarse mucho del bar. Iban en el camino cuando él comenzó a hablar, lo cual fue muy bueno, dado que eso significaba que estaba despierto, ya que de por sí, era difícil encaminarlo a su casa así, dormido seria peor. Realmente era una escena extraña, mas cuando el coronel comenzó a decir cosas entre su borrachera.

-Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso, ¿no te parece? (Con tono de ebrio) Es mas, ¿Qué opinas si tu y yo nos vamos de vacaciones?

-Suena tentador coronel, pero tiene que dormir ahora. – Le contestó, con la esperanza de que hallara un poco de lucidez y le hiciera el trabajo de llevarlo a su casa un poco mas ligero.

-Y ¿mi vaso?? – hacia movimientos en el aire, buscando su vaso perdido.

-Coronel, esta muy borracho, mire ya llegamos a su casa. –dijo al momento en que buscaba entre la ropa del coronel las llaves para entrar.

-Sabes cuanto quiero... –alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse encima de la teniente.

-Coronel… coronel… Roy mustang... despierte. –intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Vaya que el coronel era pesado, así que, como pudo, salio de debajo de él y por suerte, en el piso, fue más fácil encontrar las llaves.

-Si no fueras tan enojona... yo.. – susurró.

-Ya entre. – dijo después de levantarlo y procedió a entrar y tirarlo en la cama.

Tenía un semblante algo molesto, y no era para menos, ese hombre había ido por ella en un buen estado, de hecho, de una forma tan encantadora y galante… Pero ahora, después de tanto tomar, había llegado a su casa perdido de ebrio… Pero ese era el hombre que amaba, además, solo le pasaba eso cuando salía con Havoc y Breda, los tres eran buenos chicos, pero cuando estaban juntos, como todos los hombres, terminaban retándose unos a otros. Aun recordaba sus palabras, eran algo así como _**"a que no te tomas toda la botella", "ah ¿no? te reto" "a que ninguno de los dos se la toma", "de cuanto estamos hablando… Hay que hacer la apuesta interesante"**_

-No te vayas, mi casa siempre esta sola... – Continuo en la cama, con lo ojos cerrados y tocándose la cabeza. – Por favor…

-Debo irme coronel... – Dijo mientras se disponía a salir, pero por alguna extraña razón, Riza sintió un estremecimiento ante sus palabras… _mi casa siempre esta sola…_ Se sentía tan identificada con eso…

-Sabes… ustedes son como mi familia. - Fue lo último que pudo decir, pues se durmió.

-Buenas noches, coronel.

Ella se dirigió a la salida, no era apropiado que se quedase mucho tiempo ahí, pero pensó que, esa era su única oportunidad de demostrarle un poco de lo que sentía, al fin y al cabo, lo que se aventuraría a hacer él nunca lo sabría por que se encontraba dormido, por lo que le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, saliendo inmediatamente después.

._**oOo.**_

Al día siguiente, en ese cuartel, lleno de bravos soldados que están dispuestos a dar la vida por el bienestar de su país, llega una de sus miembros más peligrosos, con su mortal y bien entrenado perrito. La teniente primera Hawkeye llegó temprano, como era hábitual, a la oficina. Después entraron Flamman y Furey, un rato después Breda y Havoc.

-No es algo tarde ya..... ¿Y el coronel? – Pregunto Furey al notar su ausencia.

-Se ha de sentir tan mal como yo... – Dijo Havoc con la mano sobre su frente.

-Pero él fue listo y no vino. – Expresó Breda.

-Se equivocan camaradas. – Se escucho al coronel mientras entraba a la oficina.

-Creo que debió haber empezado sus labores hace 2 horas, no le parece coronel – le recrimino por su retraso.

-Lo siento… el general Grumman me mando a llamar, para darme una orden de traslado y luego nos quedamos conversando.

-Y.. ¿A donde van a mandarlo coronel? –preguntó preocupada.

-A mi no, me enviaran a un nuevo subordinado.

-¿Y eso lo tiene tan feliz????

-No, no es eso, solo que… me temo de a quienes que ponen bajo mi jurisdicción.

-¡Ahm!!! Y ¿eso porque?

-Porque hay personitas locas que resultan todo un caso.

Dijo esto ultimo como para si mismo, con una extraña sonrisa indescifrable en su boca, lo cual puso a pensar a Riza, llegando a especular que él ya conocía a la persona que le mandaron. No presto mucha atención, siguió trabajando… Así pasaron un par de días.

-Cuando llegue la persona que nos transfirieron la hacen entrar a mi privado, por favor. ¿Entendieron? – Dijo entrando de nuevo a su oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de si, ante la sorpresa de sus subordinados.

-El coronel esta muy raro desde que le dieron esa orden de traslado. –comento Havoc.

-Si y no nos ha dicho quien es esa persona como para que se encuentre tan feliz.

-Es como si ya conociera a la persona que va ha venir. –Razonó Flamman.

-Dejen de especular, ¿Acaso no tienen trabajo que hacer?

Riza los recrimino ante la insistencia sobre las indagaciones acerca del nuevo subordinado.

-Pero teniente Hawkeye, ¿acaso no tiene curiosidad por saber de que se trata?

-No, sólo es un subordinado como tu o como yo o como cualquiera de los que estamos aquí.

-Ante esto todos callaron y siguieron con sus asuntos. Un rato después, alguien toco a la puerta.

-Pase..... – respondió ante la casi nula atención de sus compañeros. Al abrirse la puerta, entro una chica de tez pálida con cabello negro, largo, ojos azules, y un flequillo que descansaba sobre su ojo derecho, de estatura un poco más bajita que la de Riza, delgada, de apariencia frágil.

-Hola mi nombre es Leanne Ashton, me transfirieron del este, esta es mi orden de traslado.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla, en especial Riza quien entendió lo que pasaba. Ese coronel era un conquistador de primera, siempre en citas, pero ¿planear seducir a una colega del ejercito?… eso iba en contra de las reglas internas.

-El coronel Mustang te espera en esa oficina. – dijo indicándole el camino con la mano.

Al oír eso, Leanne cambio su expresion a una de extremo entusiasmo y sus ojos brillaron al momento que demostró una gran felicidad, lo que resultó la confirmación a las sospechas de Riza, lo que fue realmente decepcionante.

_**- Por fin, te encontré Roy Mustang…**_ - Pensó la chica al estar frente a la puerta del coronel.

* * *

Seep, lo se, el primer capitulo no dice mucho, pero bueno... tengo que avanzarle para seguirle con los demas capitulos... **Quien sera esta tipa???** pues Muchos ya sabes, **pero Shhhh!!!**

jejeje, si les gusto o si se intrigaron, pues dejen un review... jijiji.....


	2. Reencuentro

**hey pues aqui traigo el cap 2, que se que muchos ya habran leido, pero no pueden negar que es mas facil la comprencion del fic, ya que estaba plagado de faltas de ortografia y de muchas cosas incomprencibles, ademas de actitudes que no se entendian bien o que no venian al caso, creo que ahora lo explico un poco mas, espero que no sientan que leen lo mismo aunque realmente si lo van ha hacer... jejejeje..., por otro lado, aclaro que he dejado el fic detenido en dz por que la verdad me tarde tanto en continuarlo que tengo que leerlo de nuevo y recordar lo que tenia planeado que seguia... Puede que encuentren sorpresas...**

**por otro lado, saludos a Mi-chan, Riza-paola, ****Yurika Mustang y a Scarleth Jade. gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Reencuentro.**

Roy estaba impaciente no sabia que pasaría con él en este nuevo reto que había llegado, ya que su corazón se encontraba dividido. Apenas ayer se había decidido a conquistar a la mujer que tanto tiempo le había estado protegiendo y ahora otra mujer que en su tiempo le provocaba lo mismo, había vuelto. ¡Que dilema…! Pero siendo sinceros, estaba de muy buen humor con esa nueva presencia, aunque sabia que lo mas seguro era que habría problemas en el futuro.

- Roy, al fin...

-Leanne... – Dijo con sorpresa y entusiasmo.

La sorpresa fue enorme para ambos, había muchos años que no se habían visto, tanto tiempo en que ella había planeado ese momento… pero eso no importaba, ya estaban juntos, así que se abrasaron y se reencontraron con un tierno y largo beso.

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver, Roy.

-Yo tampoco, ya extrañaba tus locuras..... Necesitábamos algo de ingenio por aquí...

-Roy… - abrazándolo de nuevo. – Al fin te encontré, no sabes todo lo que he pasado.

-Me gustaría que me contaras, nunca pensé verte aquí, en la milicia… ¿Cómo fue que entraste?

-Es una larga historia… Mi padre murió…

-Si, lo supe…

-Pero no pensemos en cosas tristes. Al fin estamos juntos…

-Lo se, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste…

-Pero ya estoy aquí, ya nunca más estarás solo, ya no estaremos solos. – Roy sonrió mientras Leanne le decía esto.

-Mmmf, se supone que debería instruirte sobre lo que harás aquí en la oficina.

-Oh! cierto, lo olvidaba, se supone que soy otra soldado mas, así que tengo que hacer lo que tus demás subordinados, acabo de verlos, son lindos, pero algo serios.

-Así son las cosas aquí, la seriedad es importante, son responsables… - dijo intentando verse a la altura de los militares a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero al final cedió. - A quien engaño, sólo intentan aparentar...

-Lo supuse, recuerda que yo conozco la índole militar… ¡aaah! Quisiera quedarme así por siempre. –comento al momento de volverlo a abrazar, Roy la abrazo también...

-Yo también, pero como ya sabes, aquí todo es diferente, no podemos ser obvios por lo que quiero que me prometas algo…

-Lo se, recuerda de quien soy hija.. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te prometa?

-Que no me vas ha meter en problemas y no menciones nada de lo nuestro a nadie, ni siquiera a mis subordinados...- _**En especial a ellos**_, pensó.

-Lo entiendo, lo se, si lo supieran nos separarían y he esperado mucho este momento que… tendré que aceptarlo... pero quisiera pedirte algo, por favor, consígueme donde quedarme, con la emoción de volverte a ver, no lo pude hacer...

-Tratare, no te prometo nada, tal vez tengas que quedarte en un hotel esta noche

-Sabes lo que pienso de esos lugares... me dan miedo.

-Lo se, ahora ve a conocer a tus nuevos compañeros, sargento Ashton.

-Si, coronel Mustang… pero… ¿y tu que harás?

-Yo....... arreglare algunos papeleos tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. - _**¿Así llamo a la difícil tarea de tratar de ordenar mi corazón? Pensó. **_

La chica del cabello negro salio entusiasta de la oficina de Mustang, sin poder ocultar la felicidad de su rostro, delatándose a si misma sobre sus sentimientos, era obvio que el verlo la había puesto así, por lo que sus nuevos compañeros llegaron a la inmediata conclusión de que a ella , se conocieran o no, le gustaba el coronel. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer caso de lo que le dijo el hombre, se dispuso a conocer el resto del equipo sin notar siquiera que estaba en la mira de las suposiciones. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se acerco al primer rostro amable que vio, la mujer rubia que le había abierto y se acerco a ella.

-Hola soy la sargento segundo Leanne Ashton. – Riza la observo unos segundos y respondió al saludo.

-Mucho gusto, soy la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye.

-¿En serio? ¿Eres teniente? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si…

-¿A tu edad? ¿Eres muy joven para ser teniente no? Eres como de mi edad.

-Si, creo que ascendí muy rápido. Sabes, nunca le había dado importancia.

-Deberías, además eres mujer, las mujeres normalmente tardan más en ascender.

-¡Oh! de hecho es cierto.

-Eres increíble, tanto como el coronel Mustang, es el coronel mas joven en llegar al puesto. Sabes.

-Si… Tu le... admiras verdad...

-Si, un poco, ¿Como no hacerlo? Me emociono mucho que me mandaran aquí, el es muy conocido en los cuarteles, no solo por haber llegado al rango de coronel en tan poco tiempo, sino que también es guapo.

-La emoción es sus palabras era notoria, pero no le decían a Ella exactamente lo que quería saber, aunque interiormente se cuestionaba sobre el por que indagaba tanto en lo que parecía tan obvio, ella estaba enamorada de él, y por la expresión del coronel desde que le informaron su llegada le decía que no le era indiferente a la nueva subordinada. Mientras conversaban, Riza la observaba, le dolía lo que había estado suponiendo. La chica parecía agradable, y vio en ella lo que había dejado de ser, una chica entusiasta, una mujer capas de enamorarse y vivir un bello romance. Y después se vio a ella misma, con ese uniforme y esa fama de mujer fría a sus escasos 24 años, aun su edad era la de una cría, pero su actitud del deber la hacían parecer una responsable mujer de 40 y todo por que… por el fuerte amor que sentía hacia alguien a quien se supone no debía amar, por una convicción que la hizo hacer a un lado algunos sentimientos para protegerlo, a él quien constantemente corría peligro.

De pronto, Furey se les acerco e interrumpió un poco la plática.

-¿Sargento Ashton?

-¿Si?

-Dice el coronel que no podrá ayudarle a encontrar un lugar en donde quedarse, tiene mucho trabajo pendiente, así que puede salir temprano para buscarlo.

-Pero… no tengo donde quedarme y los hoteles me dan miedo… ¿Qué voy ha hacer? – Dijo con un aire infantil.

-Pero es que acaso no busco donde hospedarse antes????

-No.... es que la emoción de venir a ver a Rrrr..... Central… me emocionaba mucho servir aquí, así que por eso no se me ocurrió buscar donde hospedarme.

-Y… ¿ya buscaste en las barracas?

-Ah, cierto, el coronel dijo que tampoco le había podido conseguir un lugar en las barracas femeninas ya que esta lleno con las nuevas reclutas. – Comento Furey.

-Que descuido, He! - _**Puede que me arrepienta, pero no puedo dejarla desamparada… Pensó. **_- Mmmff creo que no tengo más opción, deberías quedarte en mi casa.

-En serio, me dejarías quedarme en tu casa, gracias, prometo no ser una molestia…  
- abraza a Riza, parece ser efusiva.

La teniente no tubo mas opción que ofrecerle quedarse a Leanne en su casa, no sabia si era por que le podría pasar algo o para que él no le ofreciera la suya, lo más seguro que era por lo segundo. Si, tal pareciese que estaba celosa, más que eso, estaba enojada, y desde su punto de vista no era para menos, pero llego a entenderlo, ella no era precisamente alguien que le pudiera interesar al coronel Mustang, él estaba acostumbrado a salir con las mujeres más bellas de central y del este. Así que en cierto modo se sintió frustrada, desanimada y molesta consigo misma, pues ¿Cuál es el afán de dañarse a uno mismo? Porque cualquier persona en sus cabales no le habría ofrecido a su rival quedarse en su casa.

_**-Por Dios, Riza, en que pensabas…**_ - se recriminó.

Pero no tenia opción, ya se lo había ofrecido y ya lo había aceptado, no había nada más que hacer. Al terminar la jornada la llevo consigo a su casa.

-Ya llegamos, espero que sea de tu agrado. – Se deshizo de la guerrera y la acomodo en una silla.

-Si, no te preocupes, sólo me conformo con tener donde quedarme. – ve a Black Hayate recibir a su dueña meneando la cola. - ¡Qué bonito perrito! ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó mientras lo acariciaba.

-Su nombre es Black Hayate, lo recogió el sargento Fuery.

-¿El serio de lentes? Él me cae bien, bueno, todos. – Jugaba con el perro.

-¡Ah, si! Y ¿Cómo te cae el coronel? – Pregunto, como no queriendo la cosa mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa y soltarse el cabello para dormir..

-Él me cae muy bien… - Dijo mientras la observaba salir del baño. - Sabes... te ves bien con el cabello suelto.

-Gracias, en realidad sólo me lo agarro por que es más cómodo…

-También vi en tu armario, tienes ropa linda. Entonces lo que decían las secretarias no era cierto…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué decían las secretarias?

-¡Oh! Lo siento… no fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes, ya se que es lo que han de decir.

-¿Eh?!!

-Se que dicen que soy una amargada, que no tengo vida propia, que tal vez no me gustan los hombres… mmmf, que soy el perro guardián del coronel…

-¡¿Uh??!.. por favor, no hables así.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que dicen. O ¿no?

-Bueno… algo de eso me dijeron, pero al verte me doy cuenta de que no, por lo tanto esas chismosas deberían avergonzarse.

-Creo que tienes razón, tal ves yo sea algo seria, pero no me gustan las mujeres… y sobre todo no me considero como un perro, me pagan por hacer un trabajo y eso es lo que hago…

-Entiendo... Hey, tú y yo deberíamos salir de compras alguna ves, tienes buen gusto... – Sonrío. - Sabes, apenas te conozco y te siento como a una hermana. además eres una persona amable, me aceptaste en tu casa aun sin conocerme, gracias. Eso habla muy bien de ti. – Riza sonrió.

-Me halagas, Gracias por entender y bueno, ya es hora de dormir....

-Riza durmió en su cama, mientras que Leanne se quedo en un sillón. Al apagarse las luces, Leanne durmió inmediatamente, pero Riza no. Estuvo pensando en lo que se comentaba de ella, en la comprensión de su inquilina y en algunas viejas memorias, cuando él y ella eran pequeños, cuando era él aprendiz de su padre.

_**.oOo.**_

Los días eran lindos y soleados en la Eastern, la pequeña Riza, al ser hija única, siempre jugaba sola por el patio de la casa, pero ese día, ese lindo niño de cabellos negros se le acerco. Él era mas grande que ella, pero aun tenia una inocente edad, pese a que no lo conocía a pesar de llevar algún tiempo viviendo con ellos, se acercó alegremente a él y le sonrío, cosa que no era normal que ella hiciera, ya que tras la muerte de su madre, su padre se sumió en la tristeza, y después de que se convirtiera en custodio de ese niño, ya no la tomaba mucho en cuenta, sin embargo ella sabia que su padre aun la quería, pero la tristeza y la responsabilidad que ahora había adquirido los hicieron distanciarse.

-Riza-chan ¿quieres jugar? – Ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos, cuando estaba apunto de responder a la sorpresiva invitación, su padre se acerco a ellos.

-Roy… ven aquí, no te he dado un descanso…

-Voy maestro… - Dijo el niño muy apenado, no por haber sido reprendido, sino por haber dejado sola a esa niña que siempre se encontraba así, arrastrando esa enorme muñeca que aparentaba ser más grande que ella.

Ella se les quedo viendo a ambos, su padre se llevo al chiquillo y le dijo algo que ella no alcanzo a escuchar.

_**.oOo.**_

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se levanto como zombi ya que a causa de la intrusa no pudo dormir pensando en varias cosas, entre ellas, la relación que intuía tenían ellos en secreto. Ambas se arreglaron para ir a la oficina a trabajar, Leanne parecía realmente entusiasta de ir a la oficina. Al llegar y saludar a todos Riza le instruía de lo que debía hacer, preguntándose _**¿Cómo era posible que no conociera sus deberes en la oficina?**_

Afortunadamente, Roy no parecía notarla mucho, por lo cual Riza no se sintió tan incomoda trabajando Pero el dia apenas estaba comenzando, y por dentro estaba bastante celosa, molesta, sentimientos que aumentarían cuando el coronel rompió el mutismo del lugar.

-Iré a inspeccionar el departamento de armas… ¿me acompaña, Sargento Ashton? Creo que es importante que conozca los departamentos.

-Claro, coronel. A sus órdenes. – Respondió efusiva.

Leanne se levanto y salio junto con el coronel, Riza se quedo fría ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-¡Ah! ¡Que con este coronel, no se le va una! – Dijo como para si mismo.

-¿A que te refieres Havoc? – Preguntó Breda.

-¿No te parece raro? Él coronel siempre lleva a la teniente a estas cosas.

-Cierto, además la teniente es la experta en armas. – Decía Breda mientras Riza se les acercaba con unos papeles.

-Nadie me ha hecho encargada de acompañar al coronel cuando revisa armas, él sabe lo que hace, ¿no cree, Teniente Breda?... Con permiso. – Al decir esto último Riza se dirigió a la puerta.

-El coronel dijo muy claro que la sargento debía conocer los departamentos... –comento Furey.

-Como sea..... ¿será que dijimos algo malo? – Comento mientras encendía un cigarrillo frente a la ventana.

Riza se fue directamente al baño, el único lugar donde podía estar completamente sola, ya que en esa planta, las únicas mujeres eran ella y Leanne, quien no se encontraba. La teniente era una persona muy fuerte y decidida, pese a los rumores que siempre se levantaban hacia ella, había quienes la admiraban por mantener separado el ámbito profesional del privado, pero ahora sus sentimientos privados estaban inmiscuyéndose en el lado profesional. Sin embargo, debía recriminarse, ya que el ámbito profesional en ella realmente no existía, todo era parte de un mismo objetivo privado, el cual siempre había mantenido camuflajeado, se había repetido a si misma en varias ocasiones que no importaba lo que pasara, ella sólo se limitaría a protegerlo (normalmente cada que él tenia una cita con alguna mujer), pero había algo dentro de ella que la haca olvidar esas fuertes convicciones... El amor, que por irónico que pareciere, se había impuesto tales convicciones por este mismo sentimiento. Volteo a ver el techo sucio del baño algo más resignada… suspirando.

_**-S**__**iempre me he repetido que no importa lo que pase, mi prioridad es protegerlo, nunca he esperado ninguna señal de afecto… nunca lo he hecho… pero ahora… pero ahora... quisiera vaciarle todas las municiones que tengo.**_

Se dijo a si misma con la mano temblando cerca de la empuñadura de la pistola. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, al sentirlas bajó la mirada sorprendiéndose de si misma y se encontró con el espejo en la pared. Al ver su reflejo y el salino liquido escurriendo por sus mejillas, se sintió tan frágil, tan pequeña… esas lagrimas eran vestigios de su anunciada derrota. Por eso se asusto al ver su reflejo, esa no era la mujer que siempre veía en el cristal. Por eso limpio sus ojos y salio, **no quería ver a esa desconocida**. Salio, según ella, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al salir, choco con alguien…

-¡Ah! Perdón, no me fije. – Dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a la persona con la que se había impactado.

-No, no hay problema… - Sonrío y observo a la cara a la mujer. – Pero... ¿Riza? ¿eres tú?

-Daniel, ¡Que gusto!

-Hace tiempo que no te veo… sólo que… No te vez muy sana, te noto como enferma, triste…

-Estaré bien, sólo estoy un poco cansada. ¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece se tomamos un café mas tarde? Necesito distraerme un poco.

-Claro sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo... Pasare por ti a tu oficina…

_**.oOo.**_

Entre los departamentos de central, había una pareja que caminaba con un semblante feliz. Dado lo desértico que se encontraba el lugar, podían caminar abrazados como cuando eran unos jóvenes novios. Como si nada les prohibiera estar juntos.

-Ya extrañaba caminar contigo a mi lado.

-Yo también te extrañé demasiado. – responde sujetándolo de la cara y lo besa.

-Nunca me quiero separar de ti, ya no.

-No lo aras, Roy. Llegue para quedarme contigo. – Vuelve a besarlo en los labios y se vuelven a abrazar.

_**.oOo.**_

-Buenos días, General. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa hija… - Entra y se sienta frente al hombre. – y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Te noto rara…

-Nada, sólo pasaba por aquí, quería saludarle… y enseñarle esto. – Le enseña un relicario que traía colgado al cuello.

-¡El relicario de tu madre...! Al fin lo encontraste… Cuando nos conocimos me contaste que no lo tenias.

-Pues, lo encontré…. Ví la foto dentro y no pude evitar sentir nostalgia.

-¡Ay, hija! me recuerdas tanto a tu madre, era tan bella…murió tan joven.... – Ambos se sumaron a un gran silencio. – Pequeña, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Si, general Grumman.

-Me mandaron un mensaje para el coronel Mustang. ¿Podrías decirle que venga, por favor?

-Si, general. – Realizo el saludo militar y se dirigió a la puerta, pero no salio inmediatamente, se quedo un momento mas. – Abuelo… –dijo sorpresivamente. – Me dio gusto hablar contigo. – Salio de la oficina.

-Valla que debe estar nostálgica... Me llamo abuelo, por primera vez…

_**.oOo.**_

Al salir de la oficina del general Grumman, vio a Roy caminar junto a Leanne, probablemente ya habían terminado la **"inspección".**

-Coronel, que bueno que lo encuentro, el general Grumman lo manda a llamar a su oficina. – Dijo seria, más que lo normal.

-Gracias… Teniente… – respondió después de analizar el exceso de seriedad en su voz.

-Por nada, Coronel. Con permiso. – Se fue.

-Sargento, puede volver a oficina.

-Si, coronel.

Riza se adelanto a la oficina y Roy entro a la oficina del general Grumman. Quien se encontraba frente a la ventana observando perdidamente el panorama.

-Buenos días, General. ¿Me mando llamar?

-Si, me han informado que lo solicitan para organizar un papeleo que tiene algunas irregularidades en el oeste, así que debe ir ahí para solucionarlo. Tal parece que se equivoco en algunos puntos, Coronel Mustang. Supongo que ha estado estresado estos últimos días, esas distracciones no son normales en usted.

-Lo siento, General. No percibí mis descuidos, no volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes, regularmente no tienes esos problemas. Tienes una semana para solucionarlo. – Decía mientras sostenía una fotografía de su familia.

-y ¿Para cuando está preparado el viaje, general?

-¿???

-¿Cuándo debo partir?

-¿Eh?? Lo siento no escuche.

-Veo que extraña a su familia.

-Si… aunque tengo aquí a mi nieta, siempre se extraña a la familia, y a aquellos que queremos... - suspiró. - y es tan bello cuando ocurre un reencuentro…

-Si general, los reencuentros son muy bellos. – Con aire nostálgico.

-Usted y algún acompañante partirán mañana por la mañana.

-Si general, estaré preparado. Con permiso. –hizo el saludo militar y salio.

Al salir se dirigió a la oficina con una sonrisa, había pensado en este viaje como una oportunidad de aclarar que era lo que en verdad sentía por Leanne, ya que estaba muy feliz de verla y tenerla de nuevo, pero… pero aun quedaba su objetivo de intentar algo con Riza, ella se había convertido en lo mas preciado para él, no sabia exactamente desde cuando o como paso, pero así era. Él no contaba con volverse a encontrar con Leanne, así que su inesperada presencia lo complico todo, aunque… le gustaba estar con ella, aun la quería.

Roy entro en la oficina y se encontraban ahí a sus subordinados, Havoc, Breda, Furey, Flamman, y Riza, quien no se encontraba sola, sino que estaba con un viejo amigo que Roy conocía muy bien, el doctor Daniel Craig (nada que ver con el agente 007, ni siquiera sabia que hubiera un actor con ese nombre).

-Riza, ya estoy aquí, ¿Estas lista?

-Si, en un momento, recogeré mis cosas. – Le anuncio con una sonrisa mientras Daniel se acercaba a ayudarle a acomodar sus cosas, rozándole lenta y suavemente las manos. Al ver tal escena, Roy se puso algo fúrico delatando sus celos.

-Teniente Hawkeye.

-Si, coronel… - Contestó algo sorprendida, no había visto cuando llegó. Daniel también volteo a verlo.

-Hey, pero si es el coronel Mustang…

-Ah, Doctor Craig, cuanto tiempo sin verlo, dígame, que lo trae por aquí, estábamos tan bien… - Sarcástico.

-Jajaja, pues vine por esta señorita para salir…

-Tiene que ser broma, ¿no? la teniente debe alistar sus pendientes, mañana vamos al oeste.

-¿Al oeste?? – Comentó extrañada y con un notable aire de felicidad. – Si coronel.

-As caído bajo, Mustang, ¿Secuestrando a mí cita?

Mientras los hombres discutían entro Leanne escuchando a la teniente darles a Havoc y Furey instrucciones sobre algunas cosas en lo que ella y el coronel estarían fuera.

-¿Qué se van al oeste? – Roy escucho preguntar a Leanne y dejo un rato a Daniel, para contestar.

-Si, se quedaran bajo la jurisdicción del teniente Havoc. ¿Puedo contar con usted??

-Claro, coronel. - _Ya era hora_, pensó.

-Eso espero, si no, a la próxima pondré a cargo al teniente Breda, así que haz un buen trabajo. – Dijo viéndolo despectivo mientras se disponía a salir, Leanne fue tras él.

-Roy.

-Sargento Ashton, le recuerdo que soy su superior.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar… Coronel… - Dijo con un tono que luego bajo discretamente para comentarle algo. – Por favor, no seas tan serio, siento como si estuvieras molesto conmigo o me estuvieras regañando.

-Lo siento, pero aquí debes dirigirte a mí con propiedad, alguien puede vernos… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me vas ha dejar?

-¿Qué?

-Vas a irte… ¿No es así? te vas con Riza.

-No, sólo me voy por una semana.

-Y ¿Por qué no me llevas a mí?

-Es que estaba con… - Paró al ver que estaba hablando de mas. – Siempre voy con ella a estas cosas, tú no conoces los procedimientos y además no estabas, es la costumbre.

-Roy… entiendo… pero es que hace tanto que no nos vemos, y tan rápido nos separan.

-Pero si sólo es una semana.

-Está bien. – Aceptó resignada y entro de nuevo a la oficina.

_**-Q**__**ue demonios estoy haciendo… Tengo que tomar una decisión... por eso se suponía que iría con Leanne. Pero seria muy sospechoso que cambie de opinión y me la lleve a ella en lugar de Riza.**_ – Pensó mientras revolvía su cabello con sus dedos.

_**.oOo.**_

La mañana era fresca y todo pintaba para ser uno de esos bellos días que los militares, con sus vidas llenas de deberes y disciplina, desperdiciaban en el trabajo. Ellos se encontraban en la entrada del cuartel mientras esperaban al carro que los llevaría a la estación. Sus compañeros los fueron a despedir.

-Que tengan un buen viaje.

-Hasta luego, espero no encontrar nada malo al volver y lo digo por ti, Havoc.

-Si… si, coronel, yo también lo estimo, descuide, no pasará nada. Que tengan buen viaje... Adiós, Teniente Hawkeye.

-Hasta luego… - Dijo Riza al acercarse el carro. Leanne no dijo nada.

-Adelante, teniente... – Dijo Roy mientras le abría la puerta del carro.

-Gracias… subió mientras los demás subían las maletas al carro.

-Adiós... – Dijo Roy a Leanne mientras subía al auto.

Ya en el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Roy estaba algo desesperado, sabía que algo no estaba bien. Riza no era muy comunicativa, pero siempre conversaban, siempre que estaban juntos platicaban de algo, lo que fuera, por eso era agradable estar con ella, pero estaba tan seria que pareciese que no quisiera hablar. Así que debía romper el silencio.

-¿Crees que nos mantengan muy ocupados?

-En realidad, no lo se. - Roy la observaba en silencio, ella tampoco hizo el menor ruido.

-Te he notado algo extraña.. – Comentó sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

-¿Cómo extraña? yo no me siento así. – Respondió sintiendo unas enormes ganas de decirle que si se sentía así era culpa suya.

-Te conozco algo tienes...

-No presuma de conocerme si piensa que tengo algo, cuando dicho algo no existe.

Al momento de decir esto se volteo, para que Roy no pudiera ver sus ojos vidriosos. Ella nunca lloraba, era una experta en reprimir lágrimas, siempre lo había hecho, pero no se explicaba como era que estas quisieran salir, justo en ese momento, en el cual cierta pregunta la incomodaba y no sabia cono evadirla.

-¿Algo te ha incomodado? Yo se que algo te pasa, por favor, dime que es. Me molesta verte debil.

-Es… - Suspiró. - Él general Grumman casi se jubila...

-Ah es eso.... – Suspiró de alivio. – Yo también lo he visto un poco melancólico...

-Extraña a la familia.

-Espero que no pienses en seguirlo, esto no seria lo mismo sin ti… y lo sabes.

-Claro que no, no puedo hacer eso sin antes cumplir mis objetivos... Después de eso yo... – Al decir esto cambió expresión por una muy triste y él lo noto.

-¿objetivos, he...? Apuesto a que quieres ser gran general, la señorita führer. – Ella rió un poco por la broma.

-Llegamos. – Anunció el chofer.

Roy ayudó a salir a Riza caballerosamente y subieron al tren... Cuando se hubieron acomodado en sus asientos y este se puso en marcha, estuvieron un momento sin hablarse, hasta que la curiosidad invadió a Roy y rompió el silencio.

-Me gustaría saber cuales son esos objetivos.

-¿Eh?

-Que me gustaría saber cuales son esos objetivos que mencionaste en el coche.

-¿Mis objetivos?

-Si, tus objetivos...

-¿Para que? no creo que le interesen, no son tan ambiciosos como el suyo.

-Con que presumes saber exactamente cuales son mis objetivos…

-¿No siempre se la pasa diciendo que quiere ser gran general para cambiar el uniforme militar femenino?

-Lo digo… Pero sabes que no es la única razón.

-Cada quien sabe proteger sus propios intereses. - Refiriéndose él, obviamente. - Aunque al final... todo de giros repentinos...

A Roy le conmovió la forma en que ella decía todas esas cosas, por eso decidió no responder a esa plática.


	3. A los tontos se les va el tren

Hola, aqui yo de nuevo, trayendoles un nuevo cap de mi fic mas largo, y que aunque muchos pienzan que ya lo olvide, pues no, no lo heh hecho y no lo hare hasta terminarlo, por eso me permiti esta reedicion. asi, que sion mas preambulos, solo los saluditos.... el fic..., pero primero los saluditos.

primero que nada a Yurika mustang quien me ha apoyado desde que lo comence a publicar hace como... uhhh, 2 años... Graxx yuri..

My-chan, por apoyarme y notar los sutiles cambios.

Riza-paola gracias por tus comentarios, lo hacemos para mejorar y para cuando lleguemos al cap mas nuevo y actualizado, tambien actualizare en dz.

y por ultimo pero no menos importante Scarleth jade, si, aqui se debia enternder mejor, ademas lo caps son mas largos, por lo tanto no seran los 40 y tantos que en el otro foro.

Y pues tambien a los que leen el fic y no dejan review, no importa, con que les guste sta bien, ustedes tambien son importantes..

ahora si, no molesto mas y los dejo con el cap.

* * *

**Cáp. 3**** Y todo por un arbol, entre gusanos y otras cosas, a los tontos se les va el tren.**

El camino al cuartel del oeste era muy largo y cansado, así que Riza se quedo viendo el paisaje, pero por su mirada, Roy se daba cuenta de que iba pensando en la platica pasada, ¿Cuál seria su destino después de cumplir sus objetivos?

Pero como sabia que nada de lo que le dijese probablemente le ayudaría mucho, se enfoco en sus propios pensamientos. La observo un momento, sólo un poco para que no se sintiera intimidada, así que después de entretuvo con su propio reflejo en la ventana. Viéndose ahí, sentado en frente de una mujer a la cual admiraba, pero más que eso, una mujer que en realidad amaba y por esto aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para que se fijara en él.

Aunque al parecer todos sus intentos resultaban muy equivocados, ya que su manera de conquistarla era provocándole celos aceptando cualquier invitación que se le presentara. Bueno, lo aceptaba, no sólo salía con esas mujeres por eso, a veces lo hacia por diversión cuando no tenia nada que hacer para pasar el rato y esa era una buena oportunidad de conoce gente y pasar una agradable velada, y realmente todo iba muy bien aunque ella nunca demostraba la minima turbación al respecto.

Lo malo de esto, fue que cuando se había decidido en conquistarla definitivamente y olvidarse por completo de esas encantadoras citas, aparece una de las pocas personas que habían trascendido tanto en su vida, Leanne, la que era considerada su primer amor, y a quien el destino se encargaba de extenderla una vez mas en su camino. Presentía que tal situación se volvería desesperante, así que no sabia que hacer.

_**- … Riza… ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer?**_ – Pensó al tiempo en que recargaba una de sus manos sobre su rostro.

Por un lado estaba Leanne, una chica divertida, tierna, que lo amaba por sobre todo, con ella todo era feliz y lindo, tal vez no lo pareciera, pero nunca la pudo olvidar, ella era la persona con la cual había pasado sus momentos de adolescencia, los que el mundo presume como el periodo mas intenso de las etapas de la vida. .

Por el otro, Riza, la mujer con la que pasaba todos los días desde hacia mucho, quien lo protegía y lo encaraba cada vez que se precipitaba, eso le encantaba de ella, que tenia el valor y coraje para ordenarle sin titubeos, ese era parte de su atractivo, ella era como su parte madura y responsable, además de que no podía negar que era linda. Pero tanto tiempo de madurez le hizo preferir a Leanne sobre Riza, por lo menos desde que llego.

Alzo los ojos y después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra, era lógico que a alguien le ganara el sueño, noto que su compañera se había quedado dormida… Al observarla así, sintió la misma ternura que le inspiraba Leanne, ya que el carácter duro que tenía, evitaba que viera en ella a la mujer dulce que podía ser. Roy se acordó de que ella no siempre fue así. Sólo él y otros pocos podían presumir de conocer esa parte escondida de ella y recordó algo del principio de su niñez en la casa Hawkeye.

_**.oOo.**_

Él se encontraba en un turbio y desolador lugar, llorando por la muerte de sus padres, formando el cuadro más triste que en su pequeña vida había integrado, no había manera de consolar al pequeño Roy, quien se encontraba ahí, con su pequeño traje oscuro en señal de luto, en medio de los conocidos de sus padres, esas altas personas que sólo se limitaban a mirarlo con lastima y preguntarse qué sería de su futuro, esa pobre cría que de ahora en adelante vagara solitaria en este mundo.

-¿Y no tiene más parientes? – preguntaba alguien.

-No, sólo eran ellos y el pequeño.

-Qué triste, ojala alguien lo acoja en su casa, sería horrible que fuera enviado a uno de esos orfanatos.

Al escuchar eso intentar consolarlo sería algo difícil para cualquiera, mas para quien no ha sentido algo similar, sólo alguien que ha pasado por una situación tan dolorosa lo entendería, así que para alguien que ya lo había vivido, es un poco más fácil hacerlo. La pequeña Riza se acerco, con su pequeño vestido azul, al niño que estaba llorando.

-Es tliste que se vayan... – Dijo esto sorprendiendo al niño ya que hablaba muy fluida para su edad, aunque claro, con esa voz chillona y algo torpe de toda niña de aproximadamente 4 años de edad.

-Tu no sabes nada, eres casi un bebe como para entenderlo… -Respondió entre lagrimas con voz golpeada.

-Mami también se fue, hace mucho que no esta conmigo, pelo ahola es un ángel que nos cuida… en especial a papá. Tus papis también están en el cielo, como ella.

- A mi no me importa, quiero que regresen, los traeré de vuelta. Por eso aprenderé alquimia.

- Ellos están aquí, cuidantote desde el cielo, pol eso no los puedes vel.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, lo mismo le dije a papá cuando dijo que legresalía a mi mamí.

_**.oOo.**_

- Es cierto, lo que evito que siguiera con mi idea de traerlos de vuelta, fue ella. Aun cuando sus palabras guardaban tanta ingenuidad, eran las dulces palabras de una niña pequeña que aun siendo casi un bebe era mas madura e inteligente que yo. – Reflexiono.

El tren hizo una agitada parada, ya habían llegado a su destino, pese a esto, Riza seguía dormida, así que Roy la despertó, acariciando suavemente su rostro, comenzó a llamarla dulcemente.

- Despierta, bella durmiente, ya llegamos.

- Oh! Lo siento, me quede profundamente dormida.

- Descuida, debemos ir por el equipaje…

- Si, gracias por despertarme, No me di cuenta de cuando llegamos.

- De nada, aunque pensé que tendría que despertarte con un beso. – Notó como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, se había sonrojado, así que siguió con su discurso para no incomodarla. – Ahora hay que buscar las maletas y encontrar el coche que nos mandaron. No lo veo por ningún lado.

- Se habrán retrasado.

Al localizar el coche, se dirigieron al cuartel para ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente. Fueron recibidos por el general a cargo del lugar…

- ¡Ah! Coronel Mustang, lo estábamos esperando.

- Gracias por el recibimiento, general. ¿Donde están los documentos que tengo que revisar?

- Ya corregimos todas las fallas, lo único que tiene que hacer es leerlos y firmarlos.

- Eso sólo nos llevara un día.

- Si, lo importante es que ya están casi listos, sentimos separarlo de sus deberes, pero ya no tenia caso mandárselos si usted ya venia en camino.

- Bueno, Coronel, si empezamos ahora mismo podemos tomar el tren de regreso mañana. –interrumpió ella

- Está bien.

- Perfecto, pediré que los escolten al cuarto de descanso, ahí nadie los molestara.

Estuvieron leyendo y firmando los documentos un largo rato, sólo enfocándose en eso, cuando terminaron, era casi de noche…

- ¡Ahhh! Nunca pensé terminar el trabajo de una semana en un día. – Dijo bostezando.

- Si, mañana llegaremos a central, será como si no hubiéramos salido.

- Y nos esperan haya dentro de una larga semana… ¡¿Qué te párese si nos quedamos ese tiempo...?!!

- Nadie se daría cuenta… Pero no es correcto.

- ¡Jejeje! Si no te gusta el oeste, nos podemos escapar a otro lado.

- !Coronel! – Respondió con un tono de risa, se sorprendía que a esas alturas aun pudiera reírse de lo que le decía su superior.

_**.oOo.**_

- Entonces, el general se enojo y dijo que ya no me quería en su equipo. ¡Lárguese de mi vista! Grito, y fuerte, hasta el gran general oyó, así que dijo: (imitándolo) es bueno que la gente joven sea entusiasta, pero no es bueno que destruya medio cuartel. – Leanne les contaba una anécdota a sus compañeros, quienes morían de risa al oírla.

- Jajajaja, que buena imitación del führer. Entonces por eso te mandaron aquí. – Pregunto Havoc.

- Si y me prohibieron usar un arma, amenos que la teniente hawkeye me enseñara como usarlas, tal parece que es muy buena con esas cosas.

- Vaya que si, te mandaron con la mejor. – dijo Furey acariciando a Black Hayate.

- ¿Entonces por ella estas aquí? – Preguntó Breda.

- Si, pero no se como pedírselo… Me da pena que sepa que no se usar un arma, ella es una experta y además a sido tan amble conmigo…

- Te llevas bien con el coronel, por que no le dices que se lo pida por ti. – Siguió en la conversación Furey.

- Si, que buena idea, se lo pediré a él.

- Y ¿Por qué no se lo pides tú si estas viviendo con ella? – Inquirió Breda.

- Es que no quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo.

_**.oOo.**_

El coronel y la teniente ya habían terminado su trabajo, así que se fueron a su hotel, donde Roy le ofreció cenar juntos, a lo que le rubia respondió estar cansada, y se fue a su habitación, por lo cual Roy se fue a buscar un bar.

A la mañana siguiente, iban en camino de abordar el tren que los llevaría de regreso a su vida rutinaria, donde se perdían lo mejor de la vida. Se devolvían ya que la teniente no tomo en serio la proposición del coronel, y era una lastima, porque, aun que todo parecía una broma, era una proposición seria, pero el sol brillaba y el día penas estaba comenzando.

- Las maletas ya están en el tren. –Les aviso el chofer.

- Si gracias, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego. que tengan un buen viaje.

Los dos abordaron el tren, y estuvieron todo el camino quietos, salvo un momento en que estuvieron platicando de los documentos que arreglaron, de cuando Havoc pasó un día entero sin fumar y lo celebró fumando, y detalles de la vida de un militar, tal pareciera que volvían a lo de siempre, haciendo el acercamiento mas fácil para él, hasta que el tren hizo una parada en un pueblito muy tranquilo y colorido.

- Odio los viajes con escalas… - Comentó bostezando. - Hey, tenemos media hora, ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?

- Pues no se, tenemos muy poco tiempo, coronel, así que creo que no.

- Anda, será suficiente, no nos alejaremos mucho de la estación.

- Si quiere, vaya, no lo detendré.

- Por favor, vamos, no puedo dejarte aquí sola, además hace mucho calor.

- Si, hace bastante.

- Vez, necesitas refrescarte un poco.

- Bueno, esta bien. Quisiera algo de agua fresca, la de aquí esta caliente.

Ella acepto, para beneplácito de su superior. Anduvieron caminando por ahí, sin preocuparse ni decirse nada, todo era tranquilo, esa ciudad era muy bella, así que se deleitaban viendo algo diferente, algo que en la Eastern era raro ver. Roy pensó, que el cuadro que estaban haciendo el y la teniente seria mas lindo si él la tomaba de la mano, entonces Roy movió lentamente su muñeca hacia ella, y justo cuando sus dedos tocarían su mano…. Esta se movió para señalar otra cosa, algo realmente asombroso, vaya que se había sorprendido, de otra manera hubiera seguido con su plan.

- No lo puedo creer… Increíble, mira.

- ¿Qué cosa, señor?

- Eso..

- ¿Qué? Discúlpeme pero no se a que se refiere…

- Esos árboles… ¿Los ves? Son como los que tenía en mi casa, vamos a verlos.

- Lo siento, señor pero debemos volver, nuestro tren sale en ocho minutos. Además…

- Vamos únicamente nos llevara un minuto. –la interrumpió y la llevo aun contra su voluntad atrayéndola del brazo, ella ya no pudo oponer resistencia...

- Es un árbol extraño pero… ¿Por qué le emociona tanto? Aunque es cierto que nunca había visto uno de esos.

- No los recuerdas de alguna vez que fuiste a mi casa.

- En realidad no, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Tendría al menos 5 años.

- Pero son iguales, de niño me gustaba mucho subirme en ellos.

Dijo con un aire emocionado y un brillo infantil en sus ojos, Riza se limito a darle por su lado, aunque se le hacia lindo que recordara algo de su niñez. El dichoso árbol era un encino, su follaje era majestuoso, tenía unos frutos duros como almendras y su grueso tronco estaba algo hueco, como los árboles de su casa, en cuyo hueco jugaba a que era su guarida secreta.

- ¿En serio? La verdad es que no lo imagino encima de un… - Ella no alcanzo a terminar su oración y menos se dio cuenta cuando el coronel ya estaba encima del árbol.

- Hey, Riza sube…

- Coronel, baje de ahí, además ya es tarde. Debemos abordar el tren.

- Por favor, teniente.

- Coronel, por favor, compórtese como un hombre de su edad.

- Si no subes, no me bajo, vamos yo te ayudo. – Le tendió su mano.

- He dicho que no, debemos irnos.

- Vamos, sólo un momento, entre más tardes, se nos acabara el tiempo.

A la teniente no le quedo de otra más que subir y cumplir el capricho de su superior, pues cuando Roy se pone testarudo e infantil es mejor hacerle caso, o cumple lo que dice, lo cual no tendría la mayor importancia de no ser por que en ese momento ella no traía su pistola para persuadirlo y tampoco tenia el tiempo para reprenderlo.

- No puedo creer que accedí a esto, pero ya verá en el tren.

- Vamos, relájate un poco, disfruta del aire fresco.

- Es una suerte que nadie nos vea aquí arriba y más con los uniformes, seria una imagen ridícula… Aunque, si, se siente interesante estar aquí arriba.

- Lo vez y tu que no querías subirte.

- Si, creo que tiene razón, fue una buena idea… El viento despeja mis pensamientos… - Comentó esto ultimo casi en un susurro exclusivamente para ella.

Todo era perfecto, habían alcanzado un grado de relajación que ambos necesitaban, la tensión era muy grande desde el día que llego la sargento Ashton pero con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba, bueno, en realidad nunca les había cruzado por la mente, en especial en la de la rubia, era que en los árboles viven toda clase de seres vivientes que no a muchos les agradan… y que Roy nunca hubiera imaginado que causaran algún tipo de reacción aversiba en su teniente. Por lo cual quedo mas que confuso cuando un sonido inusual salio de los labios de la blonda.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

- ¿Qué?? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto exaltado y perplejo.

- ¡Auxilio… un… un gusano!!!

- ¿Un que?

Ella comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro para huir del gusano, haciendo que el árbol se meciera. Si, tal como lo imaginaron a la teniente Hawkeye le dan miedo los gusanos, por eso su reacción, la pobre les tenía un pánico inimaginable.

- Hey, cálmate por favor, sólo es un simple gusano… Vamos a caernos.

- ¡AH, odio a los gusanos, son asquerosos y malos, y… – Tal como lo había presagiado el coronel, este termino cayendo entre una de las sacudidas que Hawkeye le dio al árbol. – y verdes……ah! Señor. –Se dio cuenta de la caída de su superior, lo cual la distrajo e hizo caer también, justo en cima de él.

- ¡Auch!!!!

- Lo siento, por favor, discúlpeme, siempre les he temido a los gusanos, es una fobia que nunca he podido controlar.

- Creo que me di cuenta… Ñggh… espero no haberlo aplastado al caer, seria asqueroso. – Expresó mientras caía en cuenta de que ella estaba encima de él, y de que ambos traían el uniforme militar, no seria correcto que alguien los viera en tal situación tan comprometedora. Ella, al verse encima de Roy, se puso de rodillas para levantarse, pero al apoyar su rodilla algo la perturbo, un sonidito extraño que, aunque casi imperceptible, alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Se aventuro a preguntar con el rostro morado del susto.

- No quisiera decirlo pero, creo que aplastaste al…

- ¡Noo!! - Su rostro morado cambio al verde por el asco. - Con mi uniforme ¡Iiiiukkkk!!!! Tengo un gusano muerto en mi uniforme. – Dijo Casi al punto de llorar, Roy intentaba no hacerlo, pero no se pudo resistir, comenzó a reírse sin reserva.

- Jajajajajajajaja lo aplastaste. Jajajajaja….

- No te rías tengo que quitármelo, rápido… - Ella intentaba quitarse la tela que colgaba de su cinturón (o sea, la faldita que traen los militares en FMA, sobre el pantalón, la verdad no se como llamar a eso).

- Jejejejeje, déjame ayudarte… - intentaba calmarse al momento en que le ayudaba a quitarse el elemento de su uniforme, ya que con esa parte de su ropa lo había a aplastado. – Ya esta… - Dijo triunfal con la tela en sus manos. Ella se sonrojo agregando nuevos matices a su rostro ante la cercanía y el contacto con el hombre.

- Gracias, en mi maleta tengo otros uniformes así que… ¡El tren!!! – Abrió los ojos muy grandes al momento en que recordaba el tren.

Ambos salieron corriendo a la estación pero únicamente para alcanzar a ver el tren alejándose por las vías, perdiéndose rápidamente por el horizonte.

- Creo que se nos fue… el tren… - Comento con un rostro inanimado y sus pequeños ojos extrañamente redondos.

- Se fue… - Expuso no menos turbada, pero culpando a alguien inmediatamente. – ¡y todo por tu árbol!

- Oye, no puedes simplemente culparme… fue un pequeño contratiempo chica anti-gusanos… jajaja – por mas que intento no pudo controlar su risa.

- No es gracioso, coronel… deje de mofarse… - al ver lo inútil de sus suplicas, le enseñó la lengua y se volteó a otro lado.

A pesar de que era un día lindo, ellos dos se encontraban en una situación difícil y aunque estaban sentados en la misma banca, tenían una gran distancia entre si, ya que no sabían si estaban enojados o no, era mas bien, una cuestión de orgullo, por eso ella estaba cruzada de piernas y brazos en un extremo de la gradilla y él, por su parte, haciendo exactamente lo mismo en el otro extremo. No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos terminaran sentados derechos y viendo al frente, y como no había razón de estar sumidos en ese mutismo, alguien hablo.

- Disculpe por haber actuado así, es que…

- No se preocupe, disculpeme a mi por...

- ¡Ah!!! –Suspiró. – Lo sé, tienes fobia a los gusanos… Jajajajaja.

- Por favor, no me lo recuerde que aun no me he cambiado de ropa y me dan nauseas de sólo pensar en ese bicho.

- Siento haber hecho que lo vieras, de no ser por que me emocione al ver ese árbol… Pero… ¡miedo a un gusano…! Acéptalo Hawkeye, es algo tan difícil de creer en alguien como tú. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es una fobia… Mejor debería sentir que se nos fue el tren, con todo y el equipaje... – Comento un poco más animada, sonriendo y con un gesto de feliz resignación. – Pero creo que podré perdonarlo en esta ocasión.

- ¡Que bueno! Ahora tendremos que llamar a la oficina para que alguien recoja las maletas antes de abordar otro tren.

- Si, creo que vi un teléfono por ahí.

- Ok, vamos entonces… -Se acercaron y tomó el auricular al momento en que introducía unas monedas. – Espero que me contesten rápido…

- Yo iré por algo de tomar.

En la Eastern algunos de los miembros de la oficina del coronel Mustang se encontraban jugando ajedrez, otros archivando el papeleo, cuando el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió.

- Hola, oficina del coronel Mustang.

- ¿Havoc, Eres tu?

- Si, ¿coronel?

- Si soy yo, que bueno que contestaste tú.

-Wow, y ¿A que se debe esta llamada?

- Pasó Algo, íbamos camino a central cuando algo paso y…

- ¿y?

- Se nos fue el tren, tomaremos otro en un momento, pero necesito que recojas nuestro equipaje a la estación por favor.

- Ok, Pero… ¿Cómo esta eso de que vienen? ¿Que no volvían en una semana?

- Si, hubo un pequeño cambio, así que íbamos a devolvernos en el tren de las ocho, pero lo perdimos.

- Ve, Coronel… y todo por no dejarme al mando.

- Ja. Sabes muy bien que no confió en ti. – Bromeó.

- ¡Que gracioso, coronel…!!! Bueno hasta entonces. – colgó.

- ¿Todo bien coronel?? – Preguntó la rubia.

- Si, Havoc recogerá el equipaje. Ahora será mejor que vayamos por los boletos para abordar el siguiente tren a la Eastern.

- Volvieron a la estación.

- Disculpe, quiero dos boletos para el próximo tren hacia central. – dijo al señor de la taquilla.

- Lo siento, estoy por cerrar y el último tren salio hace… - Consultó su reloj.- Cinco minutos, conseguirá uno la próxima semana ya que pase el carnaval.

- ¿Pero que? – exteriorizó la rubia su duda.

- ¿Carnaval? ¿Cual carnaval? – El pelinegro la secundó.

- Es obvio que no son de aquí, y menos que planearan quedarse ¿Eh? Cada año celebramos el carnaval del Toukan Koukan.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el tren? – Preguntó confuso.

- Que viene mucha gente de los alrededores, si no suspendieran los trenes, la ciudad se saturaría y abría caos… Además, en estas fechas nadie se quiere ir…

- Ya veo…. Pero… ¿Acaso no hay otro modo de transporte?

- Si, la carreta, pero es peligroso y tardarían casi una semana en llegar a algún lugar donde puedan tomar otro tren.

- Entonces tenemos que quedarnos aquí.

- Lo bueno es que nos esperan en una semana. Llamare a Havoc. – Resolvió despreocupado mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia el teléfono.

- Ya quite esa cara señorita, la pasara bien en el carnaval…. Además se nota que tiene una muy grata compañía. – ella se ruborizó en el acto.

Roy en el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? Oficina del coronel Mustang.

- Hey Havoc, soy yo.

- Coronel, deje de llamar, hace que me sienta vigilado ¿ahora que quiere?

- No seas igualado… ¿A quien le has dicho que volvíamos mañana?

- En verdad, a nadie. ¿Por que lo pregunta? ¿Debí haber avisado?

- No, está bien. No se lo cuentes a nadie…

- Y eso… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Nos quedamos atrapados en un pueblo.

- Usted y la teniente, ¡Ujum! ¡Ah! ya veo…. Lo planeo todo para… usted sabe, conquistarla ¿Eh?

- ¡No digas ridiculeces…! pero quien sabe, todo puede pasar… En fin, no quiero que nadie se entere que a mí, Roy Mustang se me fue un tren ¿entendido?

- Si coronel, le entiendo, ya es suficiente que se le vaya metafóricamente como para que también se le vaya de verdad, ¿No? Así que, que la pasen bien…

- Hasta luego Havoc... y me pagaras esas bromitas, así que prepárate para cuando llegue.

- Si, adiós, coronel. – colgaron.

- Acabaron la conversación y Roy volvió a la estación a buscar a su compañera.

- Será mejor que recorramos la ciudad para buscar en donde quedarnos.

- ¿Avisó a la oficina?

- Si, sólo espero que los ratones no hagan fiesta mientras el gato no esta.

- Por favor, no haga esas bromas.

-Descuida, se que mis ratones son tranquilos.


End file.
